


Happy National Doughnut Day!

by Anduril_Narsil549



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alfred Pennyworth (mentioned), Bruce Wayne (mentioned) - Freeform, Business, Damian Wayne (mentioned) - Freeform, Dick is a Good Brother, Fluff, Gen, National Doughnut Day, Tim likes doughnuts, doughnuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anduril_Narsil549/pseuds/Anduril_Narsil549
Summary: In celebration of National Doughnut Day, Dick tries to be a kind older brother and get Tim doughnuts with the help of a conscripted Jason. Things don't go over quite how he expected them to.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	Happy National Doughnut Day!

**Author's Note:**

> The United States' National Doughnut Day is definitely a day I imagine Tim getting into XD

_June 3rd_

Dick was scrolling through his phone news feed like normal as he ate his bowl of cereal, hardly even reading the headlines, when his eyes tripped and actually engaged his brain.  
  
A promotional from Dunkin' Donuts for a free doughnut on National Doughnut Day, June 5th

"Oh yeah, totally taking advantage of that," he muttered, already putting it in his phone calendar. Hitting save, he went back to scrolling, taking a bite of cereal.

The phone buzzing with a message paused him. A text from Tim, asking if he would pick Damian up from the airport on Sunday since he had made plans already and Alfred was doing something with Bruce overseas.

Dick shot back a quick reply of _Sure thing_ before his brain engaged again. Tim. Doughnuts. _Oh yeah_.

Abandoning his cereal, he typed a quick text to Jason, wanting to milk this opportunity for all it was worth. _Friday, you're helping me pick a dozen doughnuts for Tim._

He didn't wait long for a reply.

_Doughnuts for the Replacement and not me? No way._

Sighing, Dick typed out, _I'll get you some too if you really want. National Doughnut Day, have to get Tim some._

There was a long silence, and Dick finished off his cereal before the phone buzzed again.

 _Fine_.

Smiling, Dick cleaned up after himself. Quality time with Jason _and_ Tim. His Friday would be _great_.

**

_June 5th_

Dick smacked Jason's hand as they walked toward Tim's room. "You got yours already."

Frowning, Jason replied, "I wouldn't be a good older brother if I let Tim eat all these himself."

Dick refrained from rolling his eyes. "Jason, Tim practically doesn't eat. If he eats all these, I'll be incredibly happy."

Instead of the flippant response he was expecting, Jason thought a moment, then conceded, "Ok fair."

Not pressing his luck, Dick left that comment to hang as he and Jason got to Tim's room. They poked their heads in and Dick frowned, glancing about at the various clutter. Sweatshirts, jeans, gym shorts, books, papers, shoes, and all manner of unidentifiable things coated every horizontal surface, including the bed, where Tim sat engrossed on his laptop. Glancing at Jason, Dick wrinkled his nose. Their little brother really needed some help with the ol' organization skills.

Jason rolled his eyes. He fully agreed. 

Clearing his throat, Dick knocked on the door frame. Tim glanced up sharply, relaxing as he saw who his visitors were.

"Hey," he said, turning back to the computer. "What's up?"

"We have a little gift for you," Dick said brightly, not stepping into the room.

Tim looked back at him, suddenly wary. His eyes flicked over Dick, then Jason, almost like an anxious dog caught in a corner. "Gift?"

"Don't look so scared, Timmy. It's not like we're giving you a poisonous snake," Jason commented, walking in and scooping a pile of clothes off Tim's chair before settling himself unceremoniously on the furniture, legs over the arm. The younger man frowned.

"Damian once gave me a poisonous snake as a 'gift.' Afterward said it was meant to help keep me alive on patrol. Supposed to increase my reaction time to unforeseen threats or something like that."

Dick stared at Tim. "He didn't."

He got a raised eyebrow in return. "You know how he is. He totally did. I spent the whole day trying to figure out the proper way to either release it or drop it off at an animal center. Made me miss a deadline for WE."

"Um, well, that's not the kind of gift this is," Dick commented, stepping into the room and holding the box out proudly. "Happy National Doughnut Day!"

Tim looked at the box, then back to his laptop, not accepting it. "Hardy har, Dick." He began typing again.

"'Hardy har?' Tim, you ok?" Dick involuntarily took a quick and detailed stock of Tim's appearance, wondering what was wrong. He had figured Tim would be off the wall about a box of doughnuts. After coffee, it had to be the thing he consumed most of.

"Yeah, fine," came the terse reply. The typing sped up. "If you're done being crappy siblings, I have work to finish."

"Yo, Timmers, we're trying to be _nice_ siblings," Jason said, shifting in the chair. Grabbing a balled sock, he caught Tim in the head with it. "Now, what's wrong?"

Tim huffed, but looked at Jason. "You guys could have harassed me about my recent purchase in a _non-_ passive aggressive way. Granted, it's an improvement over death threats and attempted murders of a few years ago from you Jason, but, seriously, this is a low blow, especially for you Dick."

Dick walked deeper into the room, scooting a precariously tilting stack of book from next to Jason. Sitting, he asked, "Recent purchase? What are you talking about?" He met Tim's gaze. It was guarded, near expressionless, but, beneath that, he could see Tim's hurt. "I really don't know what you're referring to."

Tim sat motionless for a moment longer before his eyes got wide. Burying his face in his hands, he muttered, "Now I look like a complete jerk. I forgot I hadn't told you two. I'm sorry, I thought...I thought you were trying to be jerks about the business I bought." Sliding his hands over his face, he said, "I just bought the Krispy Kreme chain." He glanced at the box. "And Dunkin' is a major competitor."

Jason and Dick followed Tim's gaze to the colorful "Dunkin' Donuts" script on the box.

"Oh geez, Tim," Dick said with a heavy sigh. "I didn't even realize...You bought Krispy? When?"

Brightening some, Tim replied, "Just this week." He gave a small smile. "Actually, for National Doughnut Day."

Jason flashed a sharp grin. "So, do Dickface and I get free doughnuts for life?"

Smacking Jason, Dick said, "C'mon, Jay, now you _are_ being a crappy sibling." Turning back to Tim, he asked, "I assume Bruce knows you bought a new company. What does he think?"

The look on Tim's face was enough of an answer.

"Wait, you bought an entire _chain_ and Bruce _doesn't know?_ " Jason mock saluted Tim. "My man, way to stick it to him."

"That wasn't the intention," Tim said, glancing at Dick, almost a silent plea to be believed. "Besides, it was actually a good investment and wasn't done with any of his resources. He has no stake in it."

"No judgment here, Tim. You do what you want." He wanted to add that he was always proud of his little brother, regardless of whether what he did had Bruce's approval or not. But the words stuck in his throat. The relief and gratitude on Tim's face at what he did say, though, was comforting.

"Ok, enough talk. Are we going to eat these doughnuts or what?" Jason grabbed the box and shook it lightly.

Barking a laugh, Tim said, "Let's go get some Krispy Kreme. You two can compare and tell me what you like and dislike about them compared to Dunkin'."

Dick shook his head with a grin. "Bringing work to our hangout? Tim, you really should take a break."

He shrugged. "Two for one, and you guys can get free doughnuts out of it for the next year."

"You know how to drive a bargain, Timmy. Let's go!" Jason was up and out of the room before Dick could respond.

Tim flashed a grin at his oldest brother and said, "Jason's going to kill you if you don't agree."

Heaving another sigh, Dick said sarcastically, "Of course he would. Better not disappoint then." They walked out, and a surge of happiness filled Dick.

If he got extra quality time with his brothers because of a misunderstanding, he would gladly take it. Happy National Doughnut Day indeed.


End file.
